Playing with Water
by Bassoonish Eicher
Summary: "I can't imagine having some of their body's water sucked out would be at all comfortable.  I just wish I actually knew how I did that."  Demyx is an accidental genius, and he doesn't even know it.  He'll figure it our eventually.. on accident.
1. The Hallucination Incident

And there I was, sprinting madly down the hallway in hot pursuit of an animated cookie. The cookie turned the corner, and I followed not five seconds later. WHAM!

"There's a wall there. Got it memorized?"

Needless to say, I did in fact run into the wall, on accident mind you.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the beginning of this chase.

So I was in the kitchen, and there was a box of Chips Ahoy! Cookies sitting there all innocent-like on the counter. Seeing as we haven't had cookies at the castle in ages, I was very hungry for cookies, so of course I open the package to find only one cookie left. Apparently I was the last to reach the cookies, and thus there was one left, but that cookie was going to be my cookie, no matter what. Naturally I picked up the cookie, and stuffed it in my mouth all ceremonially and a chill ran down my back, but as I do this, I hear soft laughter behind me.

I spun around, to find empty space; well it wasn't really empty because there was a huge walk-in freezer, who knows why we have one considering we never had to freeze anything more than ice cream and now not even that, but that's not the point… Well maybe it is, but anyways… The door was open. That explained the chill that ran down my back a minute ago. It did not, however, explain the laughter. That was when I saw it. A giant cookie, complete with a golden halo, and an angel choir.

I slowly stepped towards it, reaching for it, all the while drooling, and focused completely on the cookie. Then the cookie started getting farther away. I followed. The giant cookie was my new target. I would do anything for that cookie, I decided. Absolutely anything.

The monstrous cookie started floating out the door. I still followed it, captivated by its greatness. And then, before my eyes, the cookie stated to change, becoming a three dimensional animated cookie. My mouth continued to water as the cookie sped up to a fast walk. I followed vigilantly, never letting the space between us grow to more than three feet. Then the cookie stopped, and I stopped too. I reached for it, but as I was reaching, the cookie grew a mouth and smiled. Then it took off again, and I followed. It sped up, and now I was moving at a slow jog to keep up. Then at the next corner it stopped again. I stopped too, and grabbed for it, but it jumped out of my reach, and grew eyes that stared at me along with that annoying smile. I was starting to get frustrated. That cookie was going to be mine, all mine, and mine alone. The cookie sped up again, and I was jogging, pressing to keep up with the cookie. Then I saw Saix up ahead in the hallway. My cookie was in danger. I sped up, hoping to reach the cookie before Saix did. Then the cookie stopped again, right in front of Saix, but Saix didn't notice it. I stopped, and lunged for the cookie. But as I lunged for the cookie, so absorbed in my pursuit, I didn't notice Saix speaking.

"Demyx, aren't you supposed to be-"

I lunged, but the cookie jumped out of the way and I ran into Saix. Saix grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. There the cookie was, still floating, but now it was growing legs, all the while mocking me with it's cruel smile, and blank eyes. Saix went into lecture mode, while lowering me to the ground, expecting me to stay and listen to his lecture. Naturally I did not. The cookie was still present, waiting for me to resume the chase, taunting me all the while. I slipped past Saix, and lunged for the cookie, but the cookie moved again, and I landed face down on the floor. I didn't care. The cookie was on the run again and I had Saix about to notice I wasn't there. I jumped up and ran after the cookie, as fast as I could so I could catch up. This continued for about five minutes, with me pushing to catch up to the cookie. Then where the hall branched into three other hallways, it paused, turned around and stuck its tongue out at me. The nerve of that darned cookie. I was going to capture it and torture it in all ways possible. Nobody can do that to me, not even a big delicious cookie. I stick my tongue out at people, not the other way around. That cookie had crossed the line. I was furious. Then the cookie took off at a sprint down the left hallway, and I dashed after it, not noticing where I was headed. Had I been paying attention to where the cookie was leading me, I would have noticed that was the exact route to Axel's wing of the castle. Alas, I didn't notice and I ended up dashing after the cookie around a corner, and straight into a wall. This puts me stuck to a wall by some odd means and Axel laughing and taking pictures of my stupidity.

"There's a wall there. Got it memorized?"

And all the while, he was laughing his head off. I felt really stupid, really, really stupid. What was I thinking, chasing a giant cookie as it floated down the hall? Who chases a cookie down the hall anyways? Who would be stupid enough to do that, especially when there is a golden glow around the cookie with angels singing in the background and the cookie starts animating its self? Apparently I am.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> You might've seen this from me before... but here it is again, edited this time. And this time, I have plans for this story. Devious plans. Reviews make the author happy, and happy authors write more.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the cookie, or Demyx, or Axel, or Siax, or Kingdom Hearts. It's sad, I know.


	2. The Meeting

"New Business, Superior? First we have the hallucination incident."

"Ah, yes, that. Demyx, I am sorry you ended up as the test subject, but not really because we have no hearts. I'll make sure you get a warning before being used as a test subject next time. Vexen, I understand that this was an experimental change to a previous concoction and was not intended to be used in such a fashion. Axel, stop abusing your position with the research team. You've done things like this before, and I am really getting tired of it. As a result of this particular incident, I am giving Vexen orders to test any new formulas on you. Remember that Vexen. Now the next order of bus-"

"Superior, I would never abuse my position on the research team. Vexen was setting me up! I swear!" The room froze at Axel's accusation. Vexen was obviously livid.

"Then I suppose it was just an odd coincidence that Demyx was lead to your wing of the castle, where you recently had the corridors rearranged, and were waiting with a camera, prepared to say and I quote, 'There's a wall there. Got it memorized?' when Demyx crashed into a wall that wasn't there the day before. And yes, Axel, I have personally examined the leftover hallucinogen and found that it would have been impossible for Demyx to hallucinate that too. Now what's the next order of business Saix?" Xemnas was all about his sarcastic cruelty; it kept his members in line and it was the main reason he was the leader of the Organization, instead of someone more organized, like Saix who lacked the necessary leadership skills, but made an excellent secretary.

"New assignments, sir."

"Right, thank you, Saix. Now on the subject of new mission assignments, Xaldin, I need you in Beast's Castle. You might make a heartless out of the Beast there. Xigbar, you're being moved to the Land of Dragons. You've been bored here at base. It'll be good for you to get out, but don't blow your cover. Saix, there are some more reports that need processing, and I'd pretend to be grateful if you got to those in the next week. And Vexen, since the new hallucinogen was successful, I want you to begin work on that shape changing idea you were telling me about, but keep up with the hallucinogen and see if there is any more we can do with it. Zexion, you're good with disguises. I want you to continue gathering intelligence in Hollow Bastion, but do be subtle about it. Axel, you have been removed from active duty as a result of your insubordination, disrespect to fellow Organization members, and new status on the research team. Demyx, I want you in the Underworld, surveillance only. All other missions remain the same. Any objections?"

"You know, I think Axel might have an objection." Xigbar snickered in his surfer accent to Vexen sitting next to him.

"Why, Superior? I can actually fight, unlike Demyx. You need me in the field! I won't ruin the mission like we all know Demyx will. Send me instead!" Axel burst out, he couldn't hold it in anymore; he had to tell the truth. Were they all too stupid to see the truth?

"Axel, stop pretending to have a heart. We all know that deep down, you don't really care, and you know that from what you did you shouldn't be on active duty either, so shut up for once." Larxene snapped at Axel's 'objection'. She had to admit that he did have a point with Demyx being weak. He did always run from a fight.

"But you know it's true, Demyx, he isn't suited for a real mission. Just look at the way he fights, well, that's if he fights. And what would he do on a surveillance mission? We all know how good he is at being sneaky. And then don't forget his little problem."

"Axel does have a point. We cannot know for sure if Demyx is entirely suited for this mission or not. I motion for a series of trials to test Demyx." Saix was being overly formal, but it was like him and his emotionless self and logic did reason with Axel.

"I second the motion." Luxord drawled at the exact same time as Xaldin.

"Demyx if you would please proceed to the arena. You will fight against a number of Nobodies. And then there will be an obstacle course. And then a test of your having mastered that problem of yours." Xemnas was having fun planning Demyx's demise. He didn't particularly like the idiot, and he really wasn't good at anything.

"I'm dead..." Demyx muttered as he stepped through a portal of darkness to the arena.

As he emerged on the other side, he was assaulted by nobodies, one of each that the organization controlled, excluding his dancers.

"And they couldn't have given me a bit or warning?" Demyx sighed as he summoned his sitar. He called for his water notes. The effort was futile though. The nobodies sliced right through them, and circled Demyx. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance unless he started bashing the nobodies with his sitar, but he respected the instrument too much for that, so he stood there, and took the beating he had known he would get. Soon enough Demyx was unconscious on the floor of the arena.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the meeting hall, Where Nothing Gathers, the rest of the organization was watching Demyx's fall, each laughing at his plight... Within minutes, the laughter died down, and the meeting continued.<p>

"Saix, what's left on the agenda?" Xemnas picked up right where he left off.

"The castle at Hollow Bastion, sir, and the Orchalium+ exports."

"Oh, yes, that. Right Zexion, I believe you have some things to report on that."

"Yes, sir. I have located the main computer, but I can't access the information you wanted. It requires a password to access the main frame, where any useful information is stored. But, in my search for the information, I did find the programming to the city's defense. Meaning, I can completely shut down the defense mechanisms for a period of time. Unfortunately, the defenses can't be shut off for long. They had an auto return on the defenses, so their defenses can't be shut off long, just long enough for maintenance. The system will shut off for approximately ten minutes before it turns on again. At the very least we could make an appearance without being caught by the defense mechanism. Aside from that, I was unsuccessful in hacking the main system, where most of the information is stored. Thank you."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Zexion. Now, Luxord, the Orchalium+ exports. How are those going?"

"We're getting a fairly good price from the Moogles on them. The Moogles want to buy out our entire stock. I have them waiting on your decision as to whether or not you want to let them have the rest of the stock. They're willing to pay a pretty hefty price for it too."

"Let's do that. We don't have a major need for the Orchalium+ anyways. That's all for this meeting, so if you would please, Saix?"

"I motion to adjourn the meeting." Siax intoned, closing the meeting book, after writing down the minutes.

"I second the motion," responded the rest of the Organization, before they formed portals of darkness to their various rooms and missions.

* * *

><p>Axel was furious. Vexion had really set him up, but did the superior believe him? Of course not, and it resulted in him losing his place on active duty, actually doing something productive. Now he was stuck at the castle as a lab rat. And it was all Vexen's fault. Axel formed his portal of darkenss to Vexen's room, planning revenge all the way.<p>

"Soo, Vexen, you done any backstabbing lately?" Axel drawled as he leaned up against a wall in Vexen's room.

"Get out of my quarters this instant, Axel." As Vexen walked in to his room, he saw the abomination known as Axel just sitting there, waiting to pick a fight, and fight that Vexen would probably loose.

"What, are you afraid of me?"

"Get out."

"Why should I, after all, we're both on the same team, right?"

"You're skating on thin ice here, Axel. Out."

"I don't see any ice."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, I get it. You control ice, right. Great joke."

"Axel, respect your elders."

"Oh I do, Vexxy. It's just that I don't consider you to be an elder."

"Get out, Axel."

"I'm not leaving until I've gotten what I came for."

"And what is that?"

"Oh, just my place on active duty."

"But I can't do anything about that, Axel."

"Yes you can, you bastard! You set me up."

"I didn't do a thing Axel."

"You're dead next chance I get."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Here's the second chapter, and I don't have much to say, so thanks for reviewing, hope to see more reviews! Signing out, Eicher.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Vexen and his ice, or Axel and his temper, or Xemnas and his sarcasm.


	3. Rumors and Paint Guns

After the way the last meeting went, I really, really didn't want to go to this one… but the Organization has a policy regarding that. A nasty policy. Especially considering that the maintenance nobodies are Saix's and therefore, don't replace your door for months, on Saix's orders of course. He wants to make the lesson stick, or he is just plain mean and viscous. Actually, he is both. Maybe that's why the Superior let him write the Organization Codex.

Organization 13 Codex, Chapter 12, Section C, Article 3  
><em>Any member of the Organization not on assignment must attend all meetings. Should any member not on assignment be found not in attendance at the start of the meeting, their door shall be obliterated and the offending member shall be dragged, kicking and screaming or otherwise, to the meeting.<em>

Rumor is, your door is gone a second after the meeting starts. I don't ever trust rumor, it's always wrong about me. I prefer to see things for myself, rather than listening to rumor. But now, as I'm being dragged to this meeting, though I could walk myself, I starting to think that rumor might know something more than I do. So next time, I plan on going to the meeting like a good little Number IX. For this meeting, though, I intend to get them back for obliterating my door. Seriously, that is such a childish way of punishment. I'll just have to just as childish in my retaliation, and then I'll get in trouble, and be forced to act as the maintenance nobodies for a month, during which time, I plan on speeding up the recovery of my door. It's all part of a grander scheme.

Now back to my getting dragged, literally, to this meeting, I think we're almost there if I'm correct in my knowledge of the castle, though it has been proven that they change the corridors regularly. I would have realized that there was a wall there if I hadn't been hallucinating. Stupid Axel.

And at last I have been freed, and the Superior was talking to me. Joy. "...and why—"

I cut him off. It makes him angry. "Superior, I had heard there was a rumor, and was only acting to prove or disprove this rumor."

"And what does this rumor have to do with missing a meeting?" He looked really snarky as he said that, he did that thing with his eyebrows.

"Well, the rumor said that my door would be obliterated the very second that the meeting was to start, so I wanted to see if it was true, and believe me it was." I told him with a smile; it was how I told him that I really didn't care that he was angry at me. We have a mutual understanding here. He understands that when he punishes me, I only turn it around so it negatively affects him, and is thus always trying to invent a new way of punishment that I can't get around. However, I understand that there is always a way to turn it back on him, so...

"Since, it is apparent that you didn't learn the last time," Did I mention that I was the one that started that rumor? "This time, in addition to not having a door, you will now have glass walls instead of regular walls."

And glass walls would be a punishment how? I'll be able to plaster them with obscene posters facing out, and they can't do anything about them since it'll be within the confines of my room. The Superior doesn't think out his plans very well.

"Okie dokie, Sir!" I told him with a mock salute, before turning on my foot and walking straight out the door to the meeting hall. They almost stopped me.

"Where are you going, Demyx?" Saix said in his suppsedly condescending voice.

"I'm hungry." And that was all they needed. Last time I got hungry during a meeting and they wouldn't let me go get food, I accidentally made myself a water sandwich using the water from their bodies. I can't imagine having some of their body's water sucked out would be at all comfortable. I just wish I actually knew how I did that. It did get me some nice privileges though. A free pass out of meetings for a short time can be very useful, granted they send someone looking for me if I'm gone more than 15 minutes and I only get to use that excuse once per meeting. It's still really awesome.

For instance, I'm not really hungry right now. I just wanted to turn and walk out of the meeting they literally dragged me to; I figured that would make them really angry with me, because they're too afraid to stop me, and I know that fact alone makes them angry. They'll probably be even angrier with me when I come back though. I plan on taking a portal back to the room and coming out with this thing I found recently on an intelligence mission; the people there call it a paint gun. The walls in there are so white, it'll be nice to see some color on them. It'll be even better seeing the Superior's face. So I wandered towards my room, I had some time to burn before coming back; they got suspicious if I came back before my 15 minutes were up. I chuckled to myself, and nearly ran into Zexion.

"Why aren't you at the meeting? They dragged me to it... literally," I told him with that smile I use to make people angry.

"I am... Well my clone is," He told me quietly, but I knew better. His quiet voice is his dangerous voice.

"Nice. You know that 'paint gun' I found?"

"Demyx, what are you planning?" I had peaked his interest. Good.

"Redecorating the meeting hall..." I told him sheepishly, I'd already done it once before they gave me my once-a-meeting-food-leave, but it's funnier the second time.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll have the clone take pictures, but I get to keep copies for black mail." He told me business like. It was how it always went. I always had a set of pictures, and he got the other set. I displayed mine proudly as souvenirs, and he kept his for blackmail. It worked.

"Awesome. Did the clone tell you that they're giving me glass walls?"

"Yep, I assume you're happy about that."

"Well they never said I couldn't put pictures on them, so..."

"Only you, Demyx."

"Yes, only me." I told him as I walked off to get my paint gun. My plan was even better with Zexion talking pictures. I could put the pictures on my new glass walls. The Organization will definitely hate me for this one.

With my paint gun, I jumped through my Portal of Darkness, and immediately started shooting until I was out of ammo. Then I surveyed the damage. The Superior's face was red, literally, with red paint I laughed, and he started sputtering. He must've had his mouth open when I hit him. I don't think paint tastes good. Flower boy's hair was now pinker than usual, and his face was a nice shade of green. I'd also managed to turn part of Axel's uniform orange and yellow. Siax was a little purple around the edges, and Zexion's clone had a black face. Then the walls, oh they were awesome with every color imaginable. I'd say I had done a supremely good job in giving this Organization some more color.

"Main- Maintenance duty... for a month." The Superior sputtered, assigning my 'punisahment'. Really, when would he figure out that when he gives me maintenance duty I get full access to the castle, which includes personal quarters and the bathrooms and Vexen's Lab? It's hard to imagine all the possibilities, not to mention I'd have my door back tomorrow. I wonder if I can get a glass door to match the walls...

I mock saluted the Superior and sat in my assigned seat, and waited for the meeting to end, not really paying attention at all. I might've even fallen asleep once or twice. I didn't care, I just wanted to see the pictures that Zexion's clone got.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> I love getting your reviews. It makes me want to write when I get bored of reading FanFiction. Signing out, Eicher.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Demyx, or his paint gun.


End file.
